


The Christmas Vision

by JekkieFan



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: mostly sets place in Christmas Town, there are so many elves in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: Do you remember that little elf? That Jack scared wide awake? The little elf didn't forget what happened, and he plans on finding this mysterious thing that he saw in his room that night. Did Jack spark the imagination of an elf to make him have a dream foretelling what could be fate of Christmas? What happens when an elf takes a peek at Halloween?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote back in 2013 and put on fanfiction net when I was first starting off. I remember being very happy with the end result at the time. I hope you can enjoy it too.

It was Christmas eve and Santa Claus was on his sleigh about to deliver the toys all over the world. Jingles and his big family were watching the whole thing up close. Laughter and happiness filled the air. The young elf felt like his heart was swelling with excitement. Everyone was singing and cheering, then in a dreadful flash, Santa's big bag of toys swallowed him up! Suddenly all of the decorations were black and the toys chasing all of the other elf's. Joy turned into fear as a tall and dark snowman grabbed him. Jingles wished he could run away but he couldn't move. This, snowman (if it could be called a snowman) had him entranced, Jingles was frozen. The snowman opened it's big dark mouth and roared so loud Jingles eyes jolted open.

It was a dream, but of the corner of his eye he saw a black figure jump out of the window. Jingles tried to catch his breath. It wasn't Christmas eve, it was fifty-five days till Christmas, probably fifty-four days now. All of his brothers and two sisters, Holly and Star, were fast asleep. The window was open and the cold air gently rush in in the room. It was quiet, like nothing had happened. He got up to shut the window. As Jingles walked the floor creaked ever so slightly, which make him feel like someone was watching him. His turned around and everyone was still sleeping. Jingles looked outside, everything was how it should be. The snow was falling and the smell of cookies filled the air like normal. He shut the window and walked back to bed. But his brother, Snowflake, had stolen his spot on the crowed bed. Not again Jingles shook his head and crawled to the foot of bed. He looked at the ceiling, barely falling asleep. The soot-covered snowman haunted him every time he closed his eyes. So he laid there and waited, and waited, and waited.

The sun was rising and Jingles didn't get much shut-eye the night before.

Mother walked in merrily shouting "Frostbite, Twinkle, Jingles," She began waking everybody up "Holly, Evergreen, Gingerbread," one by one heads popped up and got out of bed. "Ginger, Snowball, Snowflake, Star, Candy! Get up! It's time to eat!"

All eleven of the little children ran down the stairs, the biggest family in all of Christmas Town. Most family's have around two children, but the Tinsel family break the record of the most children. In Tinsel house they always say 'The more the merrier!' and they definitively have more. It had gotten to the point of having to give the boys girl names like Ginger or Candy.

At the table were peppermint-pancakes and hot chocolate like normal. Jingles sat down and began to sip the hot chocolate. Unaware of a snowman shaped marshmallow in his cup, Jingles put it up to his lips. Looking down he saw the marshmallow and his mind immediately flashed to the dreadful, twisted face of the horrid snowman creature.

"Ah!" Jingles gave a scream and jumped out of his chair.

Snowflake gasped "Jingles are you ok?"

Mother looked worried "Is your chocolate too hot?"

"No, it's not too hot" Jingles got up off the floor.

Mother had grabbed the cup and set it on the table "What's the matter?"

"I had a dream." he tried to put it in words "It wasn't a nice one, it was..." tried to explain the terror and fear, but his vocabulary didn't have words like terror or fear just...

"Naughty?" Candy replied.

"No."

Twinkle spoke up "Was it a anti-merry dream?"

"Well," Jingles was thinking about it. "I guess so."

Mother frowned "I've only hear this word once," she had a concerned look glued on her face "I think what Jingles means to say is that he had a bad dream."

The whole room gasped "Bad?" they all murmured to each other, no one ever really heard the word 'bad' before "What's bad?" they all asked, but their question was ignored.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Mother." Jingles was trying to make Mother feel better.

"Alright, but if you have another bad dream, tell me." she smiled and kissed his head.

Once she had walked into the kitchen Snowflake leaned over and asked "What's a bad dream like?"

"Ya!" everyone was looking at Jingles with excitement.

"Well," he began "My bad dream was all of us watching Santa takeoff to deliver toys, like every Christmas eve. Well, it didn't go like normal. Santa was eaten by his bag! Was swallowed up like a fresh batch of cookies. It was the badest thing I ever saw!"

"Jingles," Gingerbread looked nervous "I don't think it's a good idea telling stories about Santa getting eaten."

"But I'm not done." Jingles knew that Gingerbread was quick to stop things if was the slightest bit different. He looked at all of his siblings. "Then everything turned black and gray. And everything didn't feel all nice and soft, but it was all hard and sharp. The toys ate elf's and made everyone run around like crazy."

Frostbite and Snowball had the same look as Gingerbread "Maybe you should stop." said Snowball trembling a little. "I don't like it."

"I didn't get to the part about the snowman yet!"

"What snowman?" A elf with a tall bakers hat on his head and apron covering his body had walked through the door.

"Father!" cried all of the children. When this household gives family hugs they bring out the 'race' in embrace. All of the kids ran as fast as they could so they could be the first to give Father a hug. The elf toppled over as the children covered him like snow on the ground.

Mother had walked in and laughed "I know you love Father, but don't squish him."

One by one they got off, mumbling their own apologies to Father. Father got up and laughed and closed the door. "A snowman?" he said "You know, I heard that the Kris sisters saw a snowman fall apart before their eyes."

Jingles was scared, but curiosity was getting the best of him, and he began to get interested "They did? What where they doing?"

"They where riding a wind-up polar bear. When they past the snowman, it fell to the ground."

"Where was it?"

"By the Van Snow's Christmas Tree Store. Why do you ask?"

Mother had butted in on the conservation. "Let's not talk about it now. I bet you would like some breakfast too, Father."

He sat down and said "It was a hard night, we baked about seven-thousand batches of cookies last night."

"Sounds like a good night's work." Mother handed a plate full of food to Father.

Evergreen piped up and asked "May we go outside?"

Mother walked over the the hall closet "Of course, just remember your scarfs and mittens."

Outside, the houses were a gingerbread brown with snow covering all of the them. Everyone was ready for Christmas, elf's were singing and Christmas lights lit up the town.

Jingles was walking to the park when Snowflake called from the bedroom window "Hey Jingles! Help me find my scarf!"

When Jingles looked up he saw footprints on the roof. Then the young elf got an idea. He ran to the room to help his brother find his scarf.

Once Jingles opened the door, Snowflake crawled out from under the bed "I don't know where my scarf is. It's lost I tell you."

"Where did you last have it?" said Jingles as he opened the closet.

"Hmm," Snowflake got up and thought "Oh! I remember putting it behind the door." He ran to the door and shut it. There was a blue and green scarf wadded up in the corner.

"What's it doing behind the door?" Jingles scratched his head thinking of ways it could had ended up there.

Snowflake laughed "I threw it there when I was so tired from playing outside. I guess I didn't even think of putting it away."

"Well," said Jingles "you have your scarf, now help me with this garland."

"The house is already decorated for Christmas." Snowflake replied as he handed Jingles the green garland. "We don't need more garland."

Jingles opened the window and twirled the garland in the air. Then crossing his fingers, he lassoed the chimney. Jingles climbed up, the pine needles from the garland scratched and poked his palms and pinched his fingers. Jingles was almost at the top when he slipped on some ice. He held on to the garland with his little hands as tight has he could. Thankful he didn't slide all the way down the roof, he climbed up some more. On the roof he saw imprints in the snow. It looked like someone, or something, tall had slid down the roof too.

Snowflake called from the window "What are you doing!?"

Jingles didn't answer because he was climbing to the other side of the roof to see where this thing came from. He peaked over and saw foot prints. But there was only three and they were small. Two of them were on his roof and the other was of the neighbor's. It must have been leaping in a zig-zag pattern. Then Jingles looked to his right to see a hand print. It had long fingers, almost as long as Jingles's arm. "This thing had to be tall and skinny, how else would it have been able to jump up here?" he quietly said to no one in particular.

"Jingles!" cried Snowflake "What in the name of Kris Kringle are you doing!?"

Jingles turned around to see his brother climbing up the garland. "Snowflake look at this hand print! Not a elf in Christmas Town has a hand like that!" Jingles pointed to the imprint in the snow. "I told you that something bad is happening."

"It's just a hand print." Snowflake frowned "I can do that."

Jingles shook his head "You don't get it. I saw something crawl out of our bedroom window last night and I think it has to do with the dream that I had."

"So you do think that Santa's bag is going to eat him all because of a snowman?" Snowflake looked at Jingles like he was insane "You have no real proof, not many people are going to believe a few tracks in the snow and a dream."

"I'll get more evidence when we talk to the Kris sisters," A plan began to spark in Jingles's mind "and investigate the Van Snow's snowman." and with that the two climbed off of the roof and ran to the three sisters house.


	2. Chapter 2

Jingles breathed deep as he knocked on the door with an anxiety-trembling hand . It was strange to Jingles, he never in his life feel so scared by something as simple as knocking the door. It was like once he had the dream it felt like he always had to worry about something, though he didn't know what. He no longer felt a happy feeling, but like someone was following him (other than his brother).

Just then an adult elf answered the door "Oh look, it's a couple of the Tinsel children." she smiled.

Then two more lady's came to the door, all three looking exactly alike. Jingles saw that they had different smiles, the only way to tell the three apart. The one who answered the door, had a simple smile, like when you're getting your picture taken. The one standing next to her had a similar smile, but with teeth showing. The last had a smile that was in between, with less teeth showing but cheeks all plump.

Jingles gulped and said "I wanted to ask you three some questions."

"Alright." said the one that had opened to door.

"Um," Jingles began to think, but was getting confused and distracted by the fact that he couldn't tell the difference between the three of them. And simply because it's rude to ask personal questions and not know that persons name "What are your names?" Jingles was trying to sound polite.

The three had a slightly confused look on their faces "Well, I'm Jangle." the one that opened the door presented herself.

"I'm Eggnog." said the one that had the toothy smile.

Then the one with the plump cheeks smiled again "and I'm Molasses."

Jangle then asked "Now what's your names?"

Jingles pointed to himself "I'm Jingles" then pointed to his brother "and that's my brother, Snowflake."

"Nice to meet you. We've heard about the Tinsel family, it's a big one." Molasses laughed a little.

Jangle stood there for a moment then questioned "Anything else you'd like to ask?"

Jingles knew he couldn't postpone the question any longer. His body started to tense and the words didn't want to come out. Jingles knew that this was his one chance at getting come good information, so he closed his eyes and then without thinking about it too much he said "I heard that you three saw a snowman that fell apart. Is that true?"

Their grins disappeared and Molasses looked nervous as she answered "Yes we did."

There was silence after that and Jingles, who had gained more confidence, broke it by saying "Did you see a creature by it? Tall and dark?"

All shook their heads no. Jangle's eyes looked up like she was thinking. "I do remember someone saying something."

"Me too." remarked Molasses "I think they said 'What's this' ? But I'm not sure."

Just then, like a window that had blocked memory was shattered, Jingles remembered the soot-cover snowman. It was roaring, but thinking about it, it wasn't roaring, it was yelling. The snowman had yelled 'What's this'. It said it like it got interested in something else before it ate Jingles. But why yell 'What's this' ? "Did you see anything else different last night?"

"No." they all replied with worried looks and trembling voices. They were obviously just as troubled as Jingles.

"Well thank you." Jingles smiled and waved goodbye, "I might stop by later to ask more questions." In an flurry of excitement Jingles hurried home, cutting the conversation short. The two brothers ran past houses that had children playing in front, or the smell of food pouring out of an open window. His stomach grumbled as he realized that he didn't eat anything. Jingles sat on his ice-cover porch catching his breath, his brother not far away.

As Snowflake approached him he looked at him confused "What's so important about the phrase 'What's this?'."

"In my dream," Jingles managed to say after huffing and puffing "The snowman that grabbed me didn't roar, it said 'What's this'! If I can find out what else it said I could be that much closer to find out who that was in our bedroom last night."

"Well," Snowflake urged "what else did it say?"

"I don't know?" he sighed "That's the problem."

"Come on," Snowflake begged, "dig deep into your dream and find it. Digging into the land of dreams and find just one phrase."

Jingles gasped "Say that again?"

"Just one phrase?" Snowflake look lost.

"No, land of dreams! It said something about a dreamland." Jingles began to think harder. "Wait it didn't say it, it sang it."

"Well what songs have the word 'dreamland' in them?"

Jingles frowned and sighed "I don't think there is one that has the word 'dreamland' in it."

"Maybe," Snowflake pondered.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe it wasn't a song we know, but it made it up on the spot."

People sing all the time in Christmas Town. The thought didn't come to Jingles that the snowman made up a song. Interesting, her thought"So we know it's a tall, dark, singing snowman."

"And that's new to Christmas Town." His brother added.

"Why new to the town?" Jingles asked.

"Because," Snowflake said "He was asking 'What's this?' all of the time. I would ask that if I wasn't familiar with my surroundings."

Jingles thought about it and nodded in agreement "Good point."

Silence then overwhelmed the conversation for a few minutes. In the background was carolers singing 'Jingle bells' and the children playing in the park.

"Hmm," said Snowflake out of nowhere.

"What?"

Snowflake looked like he had an idea "Didn't you say we were going to the Van Snow's after talking to the Kris sisters?"

"Oh ya!" Jingles got up "Let's go."

The two ran to the tree store. They past house after house till they ended up at the edge of town. And there, along with other stores, was the Van Snow's Christmas Tree Store. Three trees stood in the frosted window of the store, and from outside you could see the joyful glow of Christmas tree lights.

As they walked in the smell of pine was everywhere and the lights on the trees were breathtaking as they twinkled like the stars. The trees in the windows had fake presents, all wrapped in crimson red with golden bows. Everything was so Christmassy Jingles almost forgot why he came to the store in the first place. At the counter was another adult elf with a name-tag that said 'Jolly'.

"Hi Jolly." Jingles tried to make a nice first impression.

"Hello, and welcome to the Van Snow's Christmas Tree Store, Hey!" Jolly had a surprised look on his face, "You're the Tinsel kids. Don't you have like ten brothers?"

"We have nine brothers" Snowflake proudly said.

"and two sisters." Jingles added.

"Oh," Jolly began to get worried "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Jingles shook off the comment made by Jolly like he always does when someone messes up how many siblings he has, or his last name. It never really bothered him till now, something about the dream was changing him. "I just have a question to ask you."

"Sure." he grinned.

"May we look at your snowman out front." It's always nice to ask someones permission first Jingles said to himself after seeing the slightly confused look on Jolly's face.

"Of course, just..." Jolly was looked around the trees in the window "What happened!?" He sprinted outside. Jingles and Snowflake then quickly followed.

"What happened to the snowman?" he said baffled looking at where the snowman had once been. It seemed like the snowman was replaced by a carrot and some lumps of coal that lay on the ground "Where did it go!"

"Look!" Jingles pointed to the a pile of snow that had a green hat on top. It was in front of the Christmas wreath store next door. Then leading to the pile was large, round snow prints, like the snowman was jumping. Jingles looked closer and saw that there was two small foot prints in the middle of the round one. "Foot prints! Just like the ones on the roof!"

"The roof?" Jolly looked at Jingles a bit like he was crazy.

"Ya!" he answered "This thing has been all over Christmas Town."

Jingles then ran to the pile of snow. He saw that it was hollowed out a little, but still made of snow. Someone was inside it. Jingles gasped, and then he had an urge to look behind him. Once he turned around he saw more tracks.

"Thank you Jolly!" he said as he ran to the foot prints, "Thanks for everything!" Once again Jingles had shorten the conversation to run off and find more clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!   
> Oh! And if any of you find spelling or grammar errors, don't be afraid to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it's not over. I will be posting a new chapter every day until I've completely moved this fic. See you tomorrow! :D


End file.
